


一个问题

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实是和VIU上次讨论剧透的时候冒出来的古怪念头</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个问题

　　“你们说，为什么House那么清楚Wilson的作息安排？”在一个难得清闲的下午，做腻了填字游戏的Chase突发奇想地向办公室内的另二位同事提出这个问题，“我的意思是——甚至像去厕所的这种！”

　　“Wilson的日程表？或许House从什么途径得到了它。”由于脸上盖着杂志的关系，Foreman的声音听上去有些含糊。

　　“没人会把去厕所也列入每日行程安排的！”

　　“他们是多年的好朋友，”Cameron放下手中正在整理的病人资料，也加入了这个话题，“他们互相了解，House知道Wilson的习惯并不是不可能的事情！”

　　“可那不是单纯的习惯性问题，它是一个生理问题！完全按个人所希望的去左右自己的生理情况，这是不可能的事情。”

　　显然Foreman和Chase的观点一致，他把杂志丢回到桌子上并挪动了一下自己坐的位置：“Chase说的没错。更何况作为医生而言，平时会遇到不少突发状况打乱原本安排好的计划，关于这点我们应该都很有体会。”

　　“那么你们认为什么才是合理的解释呢？”办公室里唯一的女性将话题带回了原点，可惜被问到的二位男士都无法回答她，倒是一个熟悉的、充满着嘲讽的声音毫无预警地从他们的背后响起：“怎么没人猜到其实我在Wilson办公室里装窃听器？那种小小的、精细的、可以从事任何正义或邪恶行为的东西，就像我为什么会突然回到这里！”

　　即使知道来的是谁，他们三个还是忍不住回过头去……办公室的玻璃门不知何时已经被打开，House正露出他常有的、不怀好意的神情站在门口，而最让人觉得难堪的则是跟在他身后的显然正是他们之前提到的Dr.Wilson。

　　“你在这间办公室里装了窃听器？”这是率先回过神来的Chase脑海中浮出的第一个念头。

　　“哦～～猜谜游戏开始！凡是猜中的就可以得到特别的奖品，恩……”House从裤子口袋中掏出药瓶，“一粒白色的小药丸？！”

　　就在他打开瓶盖、丢了一粒到自己的嘴巴里的时候，原本沉默不语的Wilson像是终于从某个无法掌握的僵局中摆脱出来，他使用着一种混合了困惑与尴尬的语调、有些犹疑地问道：“尽管我并不打算参与到你们的讨论中，但是我想确认一下……House，他们前面说你甚至连我什么时候去厕所都知道？”

　　“Ummm……”

　　“House？”

　　“说不定这只是一个巧合？毕竟两个部门离得并不远！”抢在其它人回答之前，Cameron试图结束这个奇怪的话题。

　　“可为什么是厕所？”Chase的小声咕哝并不足以让所有人都听到，但不幸地是他目前的位置几乎就在门边。

　　“哇哦，这真是个值得探讨的问题！可能因为Cuddy不会每次都冲进男厕所，也可能……”House别有用心地顿了顿，并故意扭头将视线停留在了Wilson的腰间，“因为我更喜欢看到某人解皮带的样子？”

　　不出他所料地，整个办公室突然陷入了沉寂……除了不知是谁发出的抽气声。

　　就在他侧过脸去欣赏他下属们那惊愕的表情时，Wilson的声音清晰地在他右边响起：“呃……你确定这不是因为你更喜欢让某人看到你解皮带的样子？！”

　　OK，这次他能确定发出抽气声的是谁了……House对自己说。

 

－END－　


End file.
